Sonics Rockin Rose Part 7
by CleoNightMagic
Summary: The band is preparing for the big day!


Sonics Rockin Rose

(A SonAmy Story)

Part 7

Preperations

A few days had passed and Sonic was getting depressed knowing that Amy was leaving soon, they were having so much fun together and she had to leave in two more days. Amy could tell that there was something wrong with Sonic but every time she has asked him what was wrong, he would say it was nothing. It was Friday and the concert was on Saturday then on Sunday Amy would leave the gang again...Amy was stressed so much, she had more rehearsals, and on Friday she was gone for pretty much the whole day, getting ready for the concert, rehearsing, and other band stuff. When she got some time she hung out with Cream and Rouge at an ice cream place. The two could tell that she was stressed beyond words could even express it. "So what has been going on with you two?" Amy asked. "Not much, just changing a certain black hedgehogs heart." Rouge giggled. Amy giggled quietly, "What about you Cream?" Amy asked as she looked over to Cream, she saw Cream flush lightly. "Ever since she turned 14 she's been DATING Tails." Rouge said. "Really?" Amy was surprised. "W-were not dating!" Cream defended as she flushed, "Oh please, how many times does he take you out each week?" Rouge said slyly. Cream looked down at her ice cream and put a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth and raised two fingers. "Two times a week?" Amy said in disbelief. "Sometimes he takes her out 3 times a week." Rouge added. Amy frowned, had she really missed this much? She looked at her Cream who had changed her looks and gotten more mature, then she looked at Rouge who really hadn't changed but she was more open to people and her love for jewels had never died. Amy was sure that Cream and Tails would follow in Sonic and Amy's footsteps if they ever started dating, but apparently that wasn't the case. She looked down at her ice cream and tried to soak it all in, but it was all too overwhelming. She looked at her watch and she quickly shot up from her chair. "What's wrong?" Rouge asked. "I've gotta go! See you girls!" Amy ran off and Rouge and Cream waved goodbye to her and saw Amy get on her speed bike and drive off. So they were left there at the table, Rouge and Cream looked at each other for a moment. Cream spoke up, "Hey Rouge? Do you think that Amy is going back to Nashtin with her band instead of staying here?" Rouge sighed sadly. "Yes, she has a life there Cream, she has friends over there that she trusts, that she needs. Why would she just come back and live here again when she's got a band to manage?" she finished. "But we're her friends to! We've known her longer than they have! I'm not saying that her friends are bad, but...don't you think she realizes that we're not mad at her?" Cream asked. "Either she does or not Cream, she just can't give up her band just like that. She can't just move back here." Rouge answered. "But I don't wanna see Sonic depressed everyday! Sonic and I are good friends and he missed her so much when she was gone, I don't wanna see a best friend suffer like that." Cream said. "Cream, this is Amy's choice, she can come back anytime she wants, and she can go back to her home in Nashtin. Aren't you happy for her?" Rouge replied. "I am...but...I think she and Sonic should talk about what happened a year and a half ago." Cream sighed. Rouge nodded. "I think so too. But that's their business." Rouge replied. "Yeah I know..." Cream said.

At the concert hall

Amy walked in and saw her band and saw that they were pretty much done setting up the stage. Amy and her band had been working for most of the week getting everything ready. They all high fived each other. "YEAH! THE CONCERT IS A GO!" Matt shouted excitedly. "This is gonna be the best concert in Mobotropolis history!" Marina said. "You guys wanna do a quick rehearsal before we go?" Andrew asked. "Practice makes perfect." Amy answered. She looked at her fellow band members and nodded in agreement. They jumped on the stage and rehearsed for 30 minutes...when they just finished rehearsals and putting the instruments in their proper places, Sonic walked in.

Sonics P.O.V.

I walked in the concert hall and saw that Amy and her band members were putting up the instruments, like they had finished rehearsing or something. I looked around and saw what Amy had been working on for most of the week. I smiled in approval. She always was good with getting things ready. "Hey!" I shouted. The band turned around and looked at me, then they looked at each other and started laughing. I was kinda confused. Andrew and Amy came up to me, "Sonic man, this is supposed to be surprise!" Andrew joked. "Yeah, but it is my fault I did ask you to help us out but we kinda finished a little early...as you can tell." Amy giggled. I chuckled, "Yeah it appears so...well I guess you don't need me here." I said turning around. I was kinda bummed because I really did wanna spend time with Amy. Then I felt someone grab my arm, I turned around to see who it was and it was Amy. "Don't go Sonic, at least walk out with us. Were about to leave as well." she said sweetly. I just stared at her not knowing what to do.

Sonic and Amy stared at each in awkward silence, then Andrew broke it. "Hey Sonic, my man wanna have lunch with us? 'Cause I don't know about you but I am starved." he said. Both Sonic and Amy looked down at his arm, and Amy quickly released it somewhat embarrassed. Matt, Peter, and Marina jumped off the stage and ran up to Andrew. "Food sounds like a wonderful idea." Peter said in a funny voice. "C'mon let's go! Sonic you probably know some good places, lead the way!" Marine pointed out. Sonic saw that he had no choice in the matter. He nodded and they all started to walk out of the building. "Well I do know one place..." Sonic scratched his head. "Great take us!" Andrew said. "I'll take my speed bike. You guys go in the van. Sonic...I take it you wanna go on foot?" Amy stated. Sonic turned to the pink hedgehog and looked at her for a moment before he replied, he flushed. "W-well uh Amy mind if I go with you?" he stuttered. "I...I guess so...hope you don't mind holding onto me." Amy replied shyly, "I don't mind..." he said. She looked up at him and saw that he was being sincere. Amy nodded her head in response. Matt clapped his hands together and said..."Well! Now that that's settled! Let's go!" he stated. The gang nodded and they jumped into the van and took off, Amy started walking to her speed bike and Sonic followed along. "So where are you planning to take us Sonic?" Amy asked, "Hehe remember that place we went to when we came back from the Meterax fight?" Sonic hinted. "Oh yeah! That was a good place. Can't remember the name of it was though..." Amy replied. "It was called 'Hesters' sound good?" Sonic replied. "It sounds great!" she said as she hopped on her speed bike. Sonic looked at her and flushed, "C'mon Sonic, I don't bite!" she giggled. Sonic got onto her speed bike and held onto her. And with that Sonic and Amy took off.


End file.
